Te amo mama, feliz día
by Saremi-San 02
Summary: Pan no sabe que regalarle a su madre el día mas especial para ella, inquieta y frustrada pide ayuda a su padre quien entendiendo el problema de su hija, idea un plan ingenioso y extraño [ este fanfic es para el desafió de la pagina de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español] [one-shot]


**Disclaimer: ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de mi total autoría.**

Una niña de siete años se encontraba sentada en el jardín de su casa mirando las flores que su madre y su padre habían plantado hace un año con esfuerzo y amor, estaba inquieta ya que no sabía que regalarle a su progenitora el día de las madres que se celebraba en tres días.

Pan, hija de gohan y videl se levantó y empezó a lanzar ataques de ki por doquier, puños y patadas; no entendía como podía resolver problemas de algebra, comprender textos, leer libros de 1300 páginas, pero no podía pensar en un regalo para su madre; sin embargo se detuvo al sentir un quejido de su padre.

-¡papá!- empezó a correr para ayudar a su progenitor que trataba de apagarse un pequeño incendio en su cabello. – papito, ¿estás bien?- dijo de manera tierna mientras soplaba para que la llama terminara de apagarse.

-si panny, no te preocupes, pero… ¿Por qué lanzabas ataques de ki por todo lado?- dijo mientras se sentaba en posición de loto y sentaba a su hija en sus piernas. –Pudiste haberle lastimado a tu mami- dijo mientras que con un paño le limpiaba el sudor que corría por la frente de su pequeña.

-ay papa, no me consientas, eso me hace débil y empalagosa- dice sonrojada mientras aleja la mano de su padre de su rostro y ella misma con el dorso de su mano se limpia. –es que… ahhhhh- dice mientras empieza a llorar y abraza fuertemente a su padre quien no entendiendo nada simplemente corresponde al abrazo. Después de unos minutos pan logra calmarse y le cuenta todo lo sucedido a su padre quien sonríe tiernamente por el "problemón" de su hija.

-¿una carta? O ¿maquillaje? O ¿un vestido?- pregunta dándole ideas a su hija quien se levanta y frunciendo el ceño lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡NO! papa date cuenta, mi mama merece mucho más que algo material, una carta se pierde, maquillaje casi no utiliza y vestido ¡TAMPOCO! Mama no es una chica débil y usa esas cosas de niñas cursis- dijo volteando la cara con los brazos cruzados.

-¿sabes? Me recuerdas a tu madre cuando apenas estábamos en la preparatoria, sobre el otro tema, Mmm no pues la verdad no sé qué darle a tu madre- dice levantándose junto con su hija. –Pero ¿qué dices si mientras tomamos un jugo pensamos en el regalo?- dijo para seguidamente cargar a su hija en los hombros que le dio una sonrisa de las que más le gustaban.

-hola amor, ¿Dónde está pan?- pregunto una ojiazul que vestía jean negro, buso morado y botas amarillas. – ¿¡pero qué diablos paso en la cocina!?- dice asustada al ver crema de leche, leche condensada y salsa de chocolate regadas por toda la cocina.

-Ahh bueno… esto y paso aquello, se calló esto y luego eso y eso… y quedo así- tartamudea el joven son de 20 años esperando el gran grito de su esposa, que llego luego de uno minutos después de darle un golpe en la cabeza. –Ouch, vidi ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

-¡PAN! ¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!- grita furiosa la ojiazul mientras le lanza una mirada fulminante a su esposo y voltea a mirar a su hija que estaba cubierta de chocolate y crema de leche por todo lado. –y ahora… ¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre, para que te cumpliera otro de tus caprichos?- .

-yo… ehh, tenía hambre y papa también, perdónanos mami- dijo al borde del llanto, mientras temblaba de miedo, nadie quería ver a videl enojada, menos cuando al parecer había tenido un pésimo día.

-pan, no me gusta para nada que me desordenes la cocina y menos que manches tu ropa, o ¿acaso crees que todo se limpia solo?- la niña niega levemente. –mira hoy no tuve un buen día y llegar y encontrarme con esto es imperdonable, pero no es solo tu culpa, de tu padre también es… así que como ya comieron, hoy se quedan sin comer; ¡LOS DOS!- grita para después subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto sin saber que ese castigo había dejado en shock tanto a su esposo como a su hija, ya que ella perfectamente sabía que un saiyajin sin comida no era saiyajin.

-no hay…- empezó la niña mientras miraba a su padre quien le devolvió la misma mirada, una de desesperación.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- gritaron golpeando desesperadamente la puerta de videl, sin embargo esta les grito y ambos suspiraron con resignación; sería una larga noche para ambos.

SABADO.

Pan estaba alistándose para salir a casa de su amiga bura de ocho años quien la esperaba para tener una tarde juntas ya que sus padres iban a salir a una cena por el día de las madres y gohan siendo un hombre atento y caballeroso invito a una cena especial para pasarla bien ese día.

-¿ya estas lista bebe?- pregunto su madre entrando a su habitación y al ver a su hija acostada mirando el techo con una expresión triste se preocupó. – ¿qué tienes panny?-.

La niña simplemente negó, se levantó de su cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla a videl, se despidió de su padre y se fue volando rumbo a Corporation Capsule.

Videl aun preocupada por su hija salió rumbo a la sala donde gohan la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa encantadora, pero videl le restó importancia a eso cosa que preocupo a su marido.

-¿te encuentras bien enana?- pregunto rodeando con sus brazos la delicada cintura de su esposa quien ante el gesto simplemente apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

-si, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por pan, ha estado deprimida desde hace dos días- dice mirándolo a los ojos, gohan simplemente sonrió y abrazo a su esposa dándole un beso en la frente.

-está bien, créeme " _quien lo hubiera imaginado, pan actúa demasiado bien_ ", ahora vamos a divertirnos esta noche- dijo dándole un apasionado beso en los labios para después dirigirse al restaurante.

-por fin se fueron- susurro la niña hiperactiva de siete años al lado de una niña de cabellos y ojos color turquesa quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿¡me puedes decir por qué diablos me has despertado a las 12:00 de la noche!?- grito bura con enfado al asegurarse que gohan y videl no estaban por la zona.

-¡shhh! Cállate bura se supone que yo estoy contigo en casa de tía bulma pasando la noche- dijo elevándose unos centímetros del suelo y al asegurarse que sus padres ya no estaban por los parajes desérticos de las montañas paoz aterrizo, y tomando la mano de su amiga empezó a correr dirigiéndose al bosque, cuando por fin llegaron, pan le comento el plan de su padre y ella que idearon hace dos días.

-haber, si entiendo bien, tu plan era que te castigaran por desordenar la cocina por "accidente", después tu papa invitaría a tu mama a una cena, tu fingirías estar triste, y supuestamente tu mama piensa que estas en mi casa pasando la noche, pero en realidad estas organizando una sorpresa por el día de las madres… ¿estoy bien?- pregunto a su amiga que recogía todo tipo de flores del bosque secreto de su padre y ella.

-sí, es así- dijo como si nada sin embargo cayó al suelo al sentir una bola de ki no tan poderosa lanzada por una enojada bura. - ¿¡porque hiciste eso!?- .

-cállate, me las pagaras Son Pan; por ahora dime que recoger- dijo seria, pan le entrego una lista de las flores y piedras del lago que más le gustaban a su madre, bura miro y se dio cuenta de que pan estaba loca; totalmente loca. – ¡no me voy a meter al rio a estas horas!- . Dijo enojada sin embargo pan la empujo dentro del lago y con un bufido de frustración ambas se sumergieron al lago a buscar las piedras que le gustaban a videl.

Mientras que bura y pan estaban buscando los objetos que más le gustaban a videl, ella y el pelinegro terminaron de cenar y estaban caminando por las solitarias calles de Rubí City tomados de la mano.

-gracias por esta velada tan hermosa- dijo videl mientras le daba un beso en los labios, gohan un tanto sorprendido simplemente correspondió el gesto abrazándola por la cintura mientras videl ataba sus manos por detrás del cuello de gohan, cuando se separaron después de varios minutos y se miraron a los ojos para después seguir caminando por el parque de rubí City.

-creo que es hora de volver a casa- dijo videl levantándose del césped haciendo que su marido palideciera ante tal afirmación, por lo que parándose rápidamente le impidió sacar el coche capsula ya que su hija pan y el habían planeado una sorpresa para videl y hasta que su pequeña hija no le diera una señal no podían regresar a casa.

-no, emm ¿Por qué no nos quedamos otro rato? Digo la noche es joven- dijo acorándola contra un árbol, gesto que sorprendió a la ojiazul, sin embargo no se contuvo y abrazo a su marido por el cuello.

-¿así? Y ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta verbal si no física ya que el azabache le dio un apasionado beso mientras acariciaba su cintura, a decir verdad deseaba que se hija se demorara, porque como dijo "la noche es joven" y quería disfrutarla con su esposa.

-¡listo! Está todo listo- dijo mirando como había decorado el lago, habían unas lámparas de lava color rojo y azul, una manta de picnic donde se ubicaba un delicioso pastel de chocolate y fresa, espagueti a la boloñesa, refrescos, un pote de helado, platos y vasos ordenadamente sobre la manta; además de que las ramas de los arboles sostenían un gran cartel que decía "Te amo mama, feliz día". –no fue difícil… ¡BURA!- grita la pelinegra al ver a su amiga que dormía apoyada en un árbol, quien al oír el grito de su amiga se levantó y se puso en pose defensiva.

-¡NO ME GRITES ASI! ¡Tonta! Que susto me diste- dijo tocándose el pecho con su pequeña mano y mirando enfadada a pan. -¿ya me puedo ir a mi casa? Tengo sueño- dijo bostezando mientras tallaba sus ojitos color turquesa.

-si, gracias amiga por ayudarme, no lo habría logrado a tiempo sin ti- dice mientras le da un abrazo y un poco de su energía para que llegara a casa.

-ok, pero para la próxima hazlo a una hora decente, no en la madrugada, ¿que no ves que debo dormir para ser bella? Pero da igual, me saludas a tus padres, bye pan- se eleva en los cielos y con un aura blanca rodeándola desaparece entre las nubes.

-bien, llego la hora… ¡haaaaa!- grito la pequeña haciendo que un aura blanca de ki la rodeara aumentándolo gradualmente para que su padre lo sintiera.

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida gohan, te amo- dice mientras le acomoda los botones de la camisa y la corbata a su esposo, quien estaba sonrojado.

-a decir verdad la mía también hermosa- dijo en tono galán, dándole un beso en el cuello y luego en los labios, cuando se separa siente el aumento de ki de su hija y ya sabe que es hora de la segunda sorpresa de su esposa. –la noche no acaba enana, falta una sorpresa. – y sin dejarla responder sale volando con ella en brazos de la habitación que reservaron en el hotel, "lave chic".

-¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!- grita su pequeña hija lanzándose a los brazo de su progenitora quien todavía sorprendida la recibe en un efusivo abrazo y la llena de besos por tan bello regalo.

-mi nena, que linda sorpresa, pensé que te habías olvidado porque te notaba algo triste, me estabas preocupando-.

-fue el plan de papa- dijo mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su madre y se sentaba en la manta y empezaba a partir la torta en pedazos irregulares y los servía en los platos mientras que sus padres se sentaban en la manta.

-vaya, pues… quiero oír ese plan- dijo recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientas esta la abrazaba y la apegaba a su cuerpo.

 _Hace tres días…_

 _-¿Qué se te ocurre papa?- pregunto pan mientras balanceaba sus piernas al no alcanzar el suelo de la cocina ya que estaba sentada en el mesón de dicha habitación._

 _-¡ya se! Nos haremos castigar- dice cargando a su hija para bajarla del mesón y sacaba de los gabinetes de la cocina crema de leche, leche condensada y salsa de chocolate.- después de que nos castigue, y obviamente nos deje sin comer, fingirás estar triste, actúa muy bien hija, en el día de la madres le diré que te envié a casa de bura para pasar el día, ella pensando que lo olvidaste y en lo triste que estas te enviara sin ningún problema; ahí entro yo la invitare a una velada y …. Emm- se quedó pensativo mientras manchaba la cocina y la ropa de su hija con los ingredientes antes encontrados._

 _-y… le pediré ayuda a la abuela milk en la cocina, le diré que me prepare tu pastel favorito, espagueti a la boloñesa, y comprare con mis ahorros un pote de helado del sabor favorito de mi mama- dijo feliz. –entonces hare un gran cartel con un bello mensaje y aumentare mi ki para darte una señal y que vengas aquí-._

 _-de acuerdo- dicen al unísono mientras terminan su trabajo._

-¿así que tu padre tuvo la culpa de que me quedara toda una noche limpiando ehh?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, mientras el azabache para quitarle el enoja tomo delicadamente el rostro de su mujer en sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

-waj aquí no, háganlo cuando estén solos, bueno terminando eso, aquí tienes mami- dice entregándole un ramo de flores combinadas de rosas, margaritas Amapolas, y violetas, además de estar atado con un collar de piedras preciosas del lago. – y esto-. Dice dándole una carta, un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo de oso- te amo mama, feliz día de las madres, eres la mejor- dice mientras se acurruca en el regazo de su madre y queda profundamente dormida, después de todo ya eran las tres de la mañana.

-también te amo panny, mejor dicho los amo- dice dándole un último beso a gohan en los labios y un beso en la frente a su pequeña, después de eso todos regresaron a casa, ya que después de un día tan largo y especial se merecían su respectivo descanso en familia.

 **N.A: agradezco a los que hayan leído mi fic, gracias a la página de Facebook de Fanfics de gohan y videl en español por hacer este desafío, los quiere son videl.**


End file.
